The Bishi Burger
by Mistresses of the Weyrd
Summary: Akio, former vice-principal of Ohtori Academy, starts running a special fast-food diner. Multiple crossover with everything that carries a Bishi inside.


**Authoresses's note**

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of the characters appearing in this fic belong to us. They are borrowed from all the different animes/mangas/movies/tv shows/games who carry any Bishi in it. We're writing this for pure entertainment with no dollar signs in our eyes or whatsoever.   
The idea however to really put these thoughts into a story is kinda ours although the story "Arisugawa's Locket" by shanejayell was in some way inspiring. 

Rating: PG-13 (it is looking without touching, but still all things are kinda ambigous) 

Distribution: Please ask via e-mail if you want to post our sillyness elsewhere; just ask and give us the credit 

General warning: This fic could seriously damage your brain or make you giggle in all the wrong places. Please read this alone and not in public 'cause we won't pay the psychiatrists bills for all the strange looks you might get.   
This all is meant to be silly - it is for all the little fangirls who can never decide which Bishi is the cutest. So, if you read this please review, you can even criticize us, but flames will only be used to keep the oven going. 

____________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 1: Last Preparations**

It was finished finally. This would be his lifetime achievement. A place for the two things he really loved - food and good looking men. 

"Los geht's, Mädels!" 

Akio pushed the doors open and a mild wind lifted up his jacket, making his hair wave dramatically. Behind him stood his fearless crew, all dressed up in their neat working uniforms with the little yellow hats, the tight blue pants and the white shirt lined with press-studs (for easier presenting of a well trained chest). Toga clapped his hands and ordered everyone to their positions. 

"Go, go, go, soon we'll have customers who want their meat fresh and hot and who knows, maybe they even eat a burger or two." 

Akio gave him a bright smile - this boy really understood what this project was all about, what a wise choice to make him manager of the Bishi Burger. He watched the others getting to their assigned places behind the counter with satisfaction. Tamahome, a rather odd but nevertheless pretty young man they had pulled out of a strange book earlier, took position at the cash register. 

The boy still was a little confused, but it had shown that no one else could handle money as well as him. 'It had been another brilliant idea to employ him as cashier', Akio thought, carefully placing an index finger at his chin to complete his thoughtful yet stylish pose while observing. 

Loud arguing from the kitchen pulled him out of his thoughtfullness (that had mainly consisted of gazing at the 'Three Lights' poster he had placed above the entrance earlier). Swinging his legs elegantly over the counter he went to look what this noise was about. 

Saionji stood next to the deep fryer, arms crossed in front of his chest and bearing an offended expression. Toga wrung his hands and talked animatedly to him. 

"I know it's a lot I'm asking for, but you simply have to. It's not only for the customers, it's also for your own safety! Imagine if you lean to far over the fryer! Be assured, I won't give you the number of my hairdresser!" 

Akio stroke a pose and demanded in a gentle voice: "What's the matter, Mädels? We dont want to fight on our opening night, do we? We want this night to be - " he made a dramatic pause than swung his arms in the air "special!" 

"I'm ready to give all I can, Akio," Saionji said uncrossing his arms, "but _this_ is just too much! How can you do _this_ to me and still aks me for my vanilla flavoured massaging oil?" 

A hairnet was shoved in front of Akio's eyes, dangeling from his thumb and index finger. "My lovely green locks restrained by... by THIS? You wanted a place for good looking men - how shall I ever look good wearing this... this abnomination of fashion?!" 

The owner of the Bishi Burger flashed a bright smile. "Saionji, I understand..." 

Vash turned his back to the arguing men and started putting together the necessary ingredients for baking his doughnuts. He tucked sadly at his white shirt and eyed the press-studs suspiciously. What was this place? Well, okay, it was some sort of dinner, but what _was_ this place?   
He didn't want to stay and help at first, but when Akio had told him about his sister, the failed Revolution and how it had always been his dream to run a restaurant - a place for love, peace, food and beautiful people - it had been so sad and Akio's eyes had sparkled with hope that Vash just couldn't refuse helping. Nevertheless he wasn't sure about these uniforms - they just didn't feel right. If only they were red. Red was such a nice colour and it suited his eyes... he sighed. Doing good on a Love-and-Peace basis was much easier than this. 

On a shelf next to the floor box a small black cat opened one lazy green eye. "Nya." 

The arguing finally ended. Saionji could be persuaded to wear the net on his hair while keeping the rest of his green mane in a ponytail, which, as Akio and Toga kindly pointed out, drew more attention to his handsome face. 

Content with the outcome of this little argument, Akio made sure everyone else was busy and settled down at one of the tables. He leaned back, crossed his legs and studied the huge menue over the counter. This afternoon the cardboards for the tables would arrive, the last missing piece to fulfill his dream - beside customers. Anticipation crawled up his spine, he hadn't felt such a chill since his last mango juice on the duelling platform. 


End file.
